ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy's Adventures 2: One Last Game/Transcript
Intro Beginning of the Apocalypse Car Accident Meeting Melanie Wilson and the Hecks Beginning of the Adventure Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj appeared Jack's world domination begins Lorcan's dreams to fix her life The Stone of Time The Beginning of the final battle Arrive to Danvile Lorcan's looking at the tvs and shocked after they arrived out of the woods. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh no, hey guys. come here. *Melanie Wilson: They're... everywhere? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, look. That's Indiana. That's Ohio. It's an epidemic. Actually, the correct term is pandemic. A pandemic covers a much wider geographical... Oh no... that's the fort chicken factory. *Sue Heck: Lorcan, Is there anything from that factory served in the school cafeteria? *Lorcan Darcy: Chicken Nuggets! *Melanie Wilson: Of course, a foodborne virus. If I could get a handful of homing endonucleases, Each one targeting a different specific section of the genome.. Jack's redemption One Last Game Burning the Zombies The Darcys vs the Villains, the Final Battle Lorcan's choice Jack and Melissa sent to jail Lorcan's goodbye Lorcan's looking at her jacket that she made her choice. Cillian walked to her. *Cillian Darcy: I guess that was one way to finish up your time at your school. Pretty sure your evil half-sister will be gone away for a long time. *Lorcan Darcy: I've been thinking about it and... I'm not so sure if i can battle Blueblood, Cillian. *Cillian Darcy: Really? *Lorcan Darcy: I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time just like before i was reborn in your dimension. *Cillian Darcy: So, you're going to stay with us? *Lorcan Darcy: Well, it seems everyone know an awful lot about the subject. I don't supposed... *Cillian Darcy: If you want, you could stay behind. *Lorcan Darcy: Really? *Cillian Darcy: I think that's a great idea! You'd certainly be missed. *Lorcan Darcy: Thank you. And i'll certainly miss you. Cillian and Lorcan hugged as a final goodbye. *Lorcan Darcy: Here. Lorcan gives Cillian a special gift, a final remain of the Purple Storm. Cillian's hair now has a white lightning strip. His right eye-lid is now blue with a flame tattoo. *Cillian Darcy: Okay now that's cool. *Lorcan Darcy: Think of it as my final gift. *Cillian Darcy: Thanks, Lorcan. Goodbye. *Lorcan Darcy: Goodbye. Cillian walked into the portal with Lilly and the other alliance, They smiles at Lorcan before going home. Ending The people of the first dimension having an grand funeral for their Lorcan even though she's not coming back. The picture is Lorcan when she was a boy. Everyone is given new looks after the purple storm is finally gone. *Princess Celestia: We are gathered here to say goodbye to a special hero, Lorcan Darcy who died for us to save our world. He's now revived in the second dimension as a girl. *Shining Armor: She decided to stay behind and retire to fight with us. We will miss her and will wish her luck on her final adventure. *Wonder Woman: I'm gonna miss Lorcan. *Rainbow Dash: We will all going to miss that girl. Lorcan, when we met you, we though you were a killer but we found out you are a kind and friendly boy. Thank you. *Poison Ivy: Lorcan, I just wanted to apologise to you for chasing you and thank you for being generous and quiet. *Jake Darcy: That's right. He's been a good friend, a great little brother and a good friend. Thanks for making us laugh with your jokes, man. *Jenny Darcy: Thanks a lot of your jokes and actions, Lorcan. To Lorcan Darcy. Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight lift their drinks. *DC Super Hero Girls: To Lorcan Darcy! *The Mane Seven: To Lorcan Darcy. *The Eds, The Kids and the Kankers: To Lorcan. *Ellie Darcy: This is for you Lorcan. Lilly grabbed her drink of soda. *Lilly Darcy: To Lorcan. *Cillian Darcy: I met Lorcan since i was sixteen. She's a great sister and best friend, she's always been my best friend and now that she's gone. Looks like we're going to fight Blueblood without her. *Princess Celestia: That's right, Lorcan will feel free to come back to visit anytime she likes. To Lorcan Darcy, Best Friend, Idol, Brother/Sister, Boyfriend/Girlfriend and Son/Daughter. *Cillian Darcy: Goodbye, Lorcan. Enjoy your retirement, Sister. In Lorcan's bedroom, Lorcan is lying on her bed, she finally relive that her fight against Jack is over. She can finally rest and enjoy her retirement . She sees a purple note for her. *Lorcan Darcy: (Reading) ''Dear Lorcan. We had a funeral for you, you've been a special super hero and you done an honest choice. And ask for reward of your fighting, feel free to come back and visit the first dimension anytime you want. Thank you for your honest help. Princess Celestia. Lorcan smiles. She walk into the bathroom and use the toilet. Since Maisie's pulling a prank, she decided to squat and pee. She remembers last spring. ''Last april, Lorcan is in her pajamas and is in the bathroom. She test something in her butt and it reveal to be blood. Lorcan smiles that she has her first peroid and kept the secret from her birth mother. '' *''Molly Williams: Lorcan? *''Lorcan Darcy: Yeah?'' *''Molly Williams: How long are you going to be in there?'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Oh, Mom, you're not gonna believe this. I got my peroid.'' Lorcan finish peeing and flush the toilet. She uses her invisibility to hide so Maisie will find out that she didn't sat. *Maisie Darcy: Lorcan, get your butt on the potty bowel. Lorcan pushed her and run to her bedroom. She turn visible and laugh. The next day of school, Lorcan is meeting up with the rangers. *Lorcan Darcy: Morning. *Trini Kwan: Hey, do you have the bottle of milk? I need it for something with Kimberly because mine's gone bad. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh, Sure take it. I once had a thing of half and half, pooed my pants. Lorcan and the girls laugh. *Kimberly Hart: Wait, Cillian told me that your story is about you saving the world. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, thanks to him and Lilly, i had chapter seven aka my final one. Now i'm free, i can finish school. I will get through college without my powers, i'm gonna get an awesome job, i'll married my boyfriend and having a first baby. I'm gonna be a better person then my dad. *Trini Kwan: So it's nearing the end. *Lorcan Darcy: Yep and I really gotta go! See ya! Lorcan runs to the toilet with her hand covering her butt. The movie ends with Lorcan running to the toilet and pull down her pants so she can go. She felt better. *Lorcan Darcy: ''to the camera ''Oh hi guys, yeah. I just need to go poopie. Well this is it, the penultimate episode of the series. You better come back for my third and final movie. It's going to be amazing and way better than this movie, Lorcan Darcy's Adventures 3, the 127th and final episode. See you around and piss off, you're making me nervous. Lorcan slams the bathroom door and lock it so she can relax as the movie ends.